AWOL
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Runaways (7 episodes) |actor = Myles Bullock |status = Alive}} Anthony Wall, known as AWOL, is a corrupt police officer of the Los Angeles Police Department, recruited by Flores as a part of a unit working for PRIDE. Seeing this as an apportunity to climb up the food chain, AWOL then progressively rebelled against Flores, taking initiatives of his own which culminated in the Assassination of Flores. AWOL was then put as head of the task force, which had taken orders from PRIDE and they launched an assault on the Hostel where the Runaways were hiding, hoping to retrieve video footage of all PRIDE's crimes. However, during the ensuing confrontation, AWOL and all his colleagues mysteriously vanished due to Nico Minoru as she was channeling energy with the Staff of One. Biography Criminal Past . I saw something in you.|Flores to AWOL|Big Shot (episode)}} Anthony Wall, better known in his neighborhood as AWOL, was a violent criminal operating in Los Angeles. However, he was noticed by Flores, who decided to recruit him in his strike team of corrupt LAPD officers.Runaways: 2.09: Big Shot LAPD Working with Flores ]] AWOL worked under leadership of Flores in the LAPD strike team on PRIDE's payroll. He was notably present at the Gordon Hotel when Catherine Wilder murdered Darius Davis.Runaways: 2.08: Past Life. He also went with Flores to the PRIDE Construction Site where a battle involving PRIDE had occurred, and they found the body of Jonah. AWOL then commented on how they always found a body to deal with whenever PRIDE contacted them.Runaways: 2.07: Last Rites and Alex Wilder]] AWOL later accompanied Flores to the PRIDE Headquarters to inform Wilder that Davis' sister-in-law Livvie had provided the District Attorney's office with a footage which could be used to clear Davis' name regarding the death of Destiny Gonzalez for which he had been framed from. Therefore, AWOL was ordered to destroy the evidence and to send a warning to Livvie. He thus led a violent shooting at the South Los Angeles Medical Center, where Livvie had gone to visit her sister Tamar. He then informed Flores' of the shooting, mentioning that he had also spotted Wilder's son Alex on the scene. Encounter with the Runaways into custody]] AWOL and his strike team was called to the Gordon Hotel, where the Runaways had been spotted, with Molly Hernandez being captured by the hotel's staff. AWOL entered the basement where Hernandez was being detained and forced her to sit down. Facing resistance from Hernandez, AWOL tased her, being surprised by how she endured the hit, and brought her to the Black Box for interrogation. AWOL remained calm upon facing Hernandez's insults, commenting on he found her amusing. When ordered by Flores to leave, AWOL asked him whether he was sure of it, only to be confirmed to leave. Shortly after AWOL's departure, Hernandez escaped from the Black Box with the other Runaways. AWOL went to the Simply Blossom restaurant for his usual meal, and he was approached by Alex Wilder. Although he expressed utter annoyance at Wilder as he was not interested in what Wilder had to say, AWOL eventually reacted when Wilder claimed to know that AWOL had framed Darius Davis for a crime he had not committed. AWOL thus realized that the Runaways were in the restaurant and ordered the other customers to leave the place. at gunpoint]] Once only the strike team and the Runaways remained in the restaurant, AWOL ordered the teenagers to kneel, threatening to shoot them and claiming that he could still get away with it. He kept refusing to listen to the offer Wilder claimed to have. However, AWOL and his team could not go further on this threat as they were immobilized by Nico Minoru using the Staff of One. Astonished by this kind of superpower, AWOL returned to the Black Box and confronted Flores about it, claiming that Flores knew about it all along and had not told him about it, sending him unprepared. Rebuffed by Flores, AWOL left, growing more and more annoyed of Flores' leadership.Runaways: 2.09: Big Shot Betraying Flores AWOL decided to undermine Flores' influence in order to get rid of him. He went to Tamar's house and struck a deal with her, promising to leave her and her family alone as long as she gave him information about PRIDE thanks to her meetings with Geoffrey Wilder. AWOL then remained in the house until Alex Wilder arrived with Livvie. Remaining alone with Wilder, who apologized for having made AWOL and his team look like fools when the Runaways had escaped, AWOL listened to his proposal: turning on Flores and PRIDE in order for the footage of AWOL at the shooting at South Los Angeles Medical Center being not released. This was not enough for AWOL, who knew that he could go to jail nonetheless. He then offered Wilder to give him all the evidence on PRIDE gathered by Flores in exchange for him and his team to be left out of the accusations. AWOL and Wilder thus struck their deal, but AWOL decided to double-cross Wilder for his own benefit. He went to the PRIDE Headquarters and told PRIDE about the evidence collected by Flores, offering to get rid of Flores and to be the new head of the strike team, which PRIDE agreed to. to death]] Therefore, AWOL ambushed Flores at the Simply Blossom, waiting for him in the restaurant's cool store and having pretended to have found the Runaways. Once Flores arrived, AWOL threatened him with his gun and claimed that he had grown tired of following Flores' orders and that he would be in charge from this moment. He then shot at a pipe and quickly left the cool store in which he locked up Flores, leaving him to freeze to death. AWOL was then called by Wilder, who he was supposed to meet, but told him that there had been a change of plans and that he would soon contact him. Continuing his work for PRIDE by betraying those who thought they were his allies, AWOL took his strike team to the house where Tamar and Livvie lived and broke in at full force. He then forcefully abducted Livvie in order to use her to find the Runaways. Siege of the Hostel AWOL took Livvie to the Black Box and began interrogating Livvie, demanding to know where the Runaways were hiding. In order to force Livvie to cooperate, AWOL showed her that his strike team held Tamar and Xerxes hostages, and that he would have all of them killed if Livvie did not answer his questions. Thus, AWOL managed to have Livvie accept to lead him and his team to the Hostel. However, as they arrived near a seemingly perfectly normal hill, AWOL began suspecting that Livvie had fooled them, although she insisted that they were in the right place. AWOL was then told by his colleague Mitch that there was a camera on the ground, indicating that the Runaways' hideout was close, but probably camouflaged. AWOL began speaking to the camera, taunting Alex Wilder to come out if he wanted to save his girlfriend and ordering him to hand over the footage of the shooting at the South Los Angeles Medical Center. He got an answer from Chase Stein, who wanted to negotiate. While he suggested trading the footage for Livvie's life, AWOL countered by demanding that the footage should be given to him by Nico Minoru, as she knew she was the one responsible for the Hostel being invisible. Annoyed by the time the Runaways took to come out, AWOL began torturing Livvie in front of the camera to force their hands. Minutes later, he saw a car arriving near them and assumed that the Runaways were trying to escape. However, as they prepared to follow it, AWOL was confronted by Wilder from the top of the hill as the camouflage of the Hostel was lifted. AWOL took his rifle and aimed at Wilder, who jumped back into the Hostel before AWOL took a shot at him. AWOL decided to follow Wilder and abseiled down into the mansion through a sky window. Before he could reach the ground, however, another spell was activated by Minoru, sealing the Hostel and cutting AWOL's rope, causing him to violently fall on the floor. ]] AWOL was strapped to a chair by the Runaways and Wilder threatened to torture him by using the Fistigons on close range. Despite his fear, AWOL kept taunting the Runaways, claiming that he would kill them all once he would be released. Noticing how much Minoru seemed to suffer from keeping her spell active while the strike team rammed the door, AWOL tried to convince her to let the shield down, promising that she would not get hurt. However, AWOL was stopped in his attempt by Wilder, who ordered AWOL to tell his teammates to stop ramming the door and gagged him on his chair. AWOL was finally released from his ties when the strike team managed to break into the Hostel. Reclaiming his weapons and equipment, AWOL ordered his team to attack the Runaways as Minoru had fainted, thus severely crippling the teenagers' firepower. They briefly took cover because of Wilder firing at them with the Fistigons, but AWOL and his squad eventually managed to corner Wilder and Karolina Dean carrying the unconscious Minoru. However, as they prepared to shoot them, Minoru regained consciousness and cast an incredibly powerful spell which caused AWOL and his team to vanish, leaving his current status and whereabouts unknown.Runaways: 2.10: Hostile Takeover Dark Dimension To be added Personality A former criminal recruited into the LAPD to be a part of a corrupt strike team working for the criminal organization PRIDE, AWOL was a cruel and violent individual with little to no respect towards others, being only interested in his own personal gain. As such, he was willing to hurt anyone who stood in his way and did not hesitate to threaten to torture and kill teenagers, such as the Runaways or Livvie, and even babies like Xerxes. AWOL's thirst of power also caused him to murder his own boss Flores as he had grown tired of his commands. AWOL would not hesitate to betray those he had struck deals with if he had something to gain in it, which he did with both Tamar and Alex Wilder. In the end, despite criticizing Molly Hernandez for only seeing the world in a black-or-white perspective, AWOL never showed any sign of goodness whatsoever, always behaving as a malevolent individual who cared about no one but himself. Although AWOL would never admit that he was afraid of someone of something, Wilder claimed that it was easy to determine whether AWOL was scared or not based on how much he talked in dangerous situations. Equipment Weapons To be added Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': To be added Facilities *'Black Box': AWOL and his LAPD strike team took illegally detained targets at a warehouse located in Los Angeles to conduct the interrogation, torture, and executions. Relationships Allies *Los Angeles Police Department **Mitch - Colleague **Vic - Colleague **Jay - Colleague *PRIDE **Catherine Wilder † **Geoffrey Wilder **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru † **Leslie Dean **Stacey Yorkes **Dale Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein † *Sharon *Morgan le Fay Enemies *Livvie - Attempted Victim *Xerxes *Tamar - Temporary Ally *Runaways **Alex Wilder - Attempted Victim **Molly Hernandez **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein *Flores † - Former Colleague and Victim *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Quinton the Great † Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season Two'' ***''Last Rites'' ***''Past Life'' ***''Big Shot'' ***''Hostile Takeover'' ***''Last Waltz'' (mentioned) ***''Earth Angel'' (picture) **''Season Three'' ***''Smoke and Mirrors'' ***''Enter The Dreamland'' ***''Devil's Torture Chamber'' References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Los Angeles Police Department Officers Category:Criminals Category:Villains